


Lonely

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: BASED AFTER SEASON TWO. SPOILERS.In which Marco locks himself in his room after the last episode's big event.





	1. Learning

    Tom knocks on the front door to the Diaz household calmly. Star had asked - well, more like told - him to check on Marco. Something about Star having to leave Earth for an emergency. The door opens, a very sad looking man at the door. Tom assumes he is Marco's dad. "Hello Mr. Diaz. Is Marco here?"

    "Ah, yes," the older male said quietly. "He's upstairs in his room." Tom vaguely wonders why he is so sad, then quickly realizes it's because Star is gone. Good thing he hadn't said anything, then.

    "Thank you." He smiles softly, trying to be as polite as he can. He floats up the stairs easily, hearing a small thud behind him. He feels kind of bad for Mr. Diaz. But Star couldn't help it. He knocks on the only closed door upstairs.

    "Go away!" Immediately radiates from within. Tom sighs softly. Of course it wasn't going to be easy.

    "Marco? Marco, it's me, Tom." He hears shuffling from within. After a moment, Marco speaks, seemingly further from the door than before.

    "What are you doing here? It doesn't matter, go away." Tom scoffs, and Marco adds in a quick "Please." Tom shakes his head.

    "Star sent me to check on you." Tom hears a sharp intake of breath. Tired of waiting, he pushes on the door, letting out a mumbled slur of curses when he finds it locked. "Open this door right now, Marco Diaz," he says firmly, but gently.

    "No. I won't. I'm a mess." Tom rolls his eyes.

    "If you don't open it, I will." There's a scrambling from inside, heading toward the door. A second later the door clicks, and a second after that bed springs creak. Tom opens the door slowly, trying not to spook Marco. But he shouldn't have worried, because the Latino boy is on his bed, under the covers. Tom sighs and taps his foot. "Marco?"

    "Marco's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeep." Tom holds back a chuckle. He steps toward the bed and attempts to tear off the covers. Key word being attempts. Marco is holding onto them so tightly, all Tom manages to uncover is half of his legs. Bare legs, Tom's mind notes. He quickly drops the blanket, covering up the legs. Marco lets out a small squeak, and curls up into a ball.

    "Tom! I said I'm a mess! I don't want anyone to see me!" Tom shakes his head and tries again, this time pulling the blanket away from Marco's head. Only a tiny bit of brown hair pokes out before the blanket is, once again, caught by Marco's grasp. Tired of it, Tom decides to do something else.

    "Okay Marco. I'm going to step away now. Come out when you're ready." He does take a step back, but he uses his powers to lift the smaller boy from his bed. Of course, with Tom's steady hand and Marco unable to see anything, the boy has no idea what is happening.

    "I'll never come out! Never!" Marco whisper shouts, and Tom has to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Oh, he will come out. Right about now, Tom decides.

    "Okay then. I'll just leave." He takes a step toward the door, the blanket unraveling a bit. A moment later the blanket is completely gone, leaving a stunned Marco floating in the air.

    "Hey! Put me down! And give me my blanket back!" But Tom isn't listening. He turns to face Marco with a smug look that quickly falls into a look of astonishment. Marco. Marco is wearing grey boxers and a very transparent white under shirt. Marco. Tom internally shakes his head, and nonchalantly places Marco down, his astonished face disappearing after only a beat.

    "I put you down, but I won't give you your blanket back." He says stubbornly, holding the fabric in his arms. Marco pouts and crosses his arms, before realizing his appearance. His cheeks turn crimson, and he pulls the sheets of his bed over himself. Tom watches curiously. He knew Marco was shy, but he never thought that was why he was always completely covered.

    "Tom! Give it back! Please!" Tom shakes his head, taking another step back so he is out of Marco's grasp. Well, at least the grasp he has from his bed. Marco whines, and Tom sighs. He wonders if the boy on the bed knows his sheets are practically see through. Marco glares at him, causing Tom to laugh.

    "Okay okay. But keep your head out from under it." Marco nods his agreement as his blanket is throw at him. He puts his sheets back in their proper position, the blanket slung over himself. Tom plops down next to him a moment later. "How are you doing?" He asks softly. Marco groans and plants his face in a pillow.

    "Terrible! I lost my best friend, Mom and Dad are sad, and Star told me she has a crush on me a grand total of three seconds before she left! Jackie broke up with me because of it!" He takes a breath, and tenses up when he realizes what he just said. "Not that I like her back," he adds hastily. Tom smiles apologetically at him, even though he can't see it.

    "Star can be a little rash. She doesn't stop to think what consequences her actions may have. I know she told you about her crush, and I know it was practically in front of your entire school. Not to mention Star's closest friends." Marco groans in response.

    "Pony head said she knew it. As if I could ever like Star in that way! She's like a sister to me!" He pulls his head up from the pillow before slamming his face back into it. He repeats this action a few more times before Tom pulls him into a sitting position with his powers.

    "Hey, stop that. At least she told you before she left." Marco sighs but nods.

    "Yeah. I just wish it could have been in private. Of course, I would have felt guilty and told Jackie. She probably would have broken up with me at that point. Because not many people like Marco Diaz. I should take every chance I get." Tom frowns lightly. Does he really think that?

    "Plenty of people like you! You're too harsh on yourself." Tom hugs him gently. Marco quickly wraps his arms around him.

    "Thank you, Tom," he says softly, a smile in his voice. However, the warm liquid dropping onto Tom's neck says differently. He hugs the smaller boy a bit more tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "Boys don't cry," he mumbles into the lilac skin. (Ayyyyyyyy who got the reference?)

    "Everyone cries," Tom mutters back, stroking Marco's back gently. "Even I cry, sometimes." Marco lifts his head from Tom's shoulder and wipes furiously at his eyes.

    "Really?" Tom nods, smiling a bit. Marco beams at him. "Thank you for cheering me up! Kind of. At least I feel better about crying in front of you." His cheeks darken, but he holds Tom's gaze stead. Tom keeps one arm wrapped around Marco as he raises the other, wiping a tear gently from the boy's cheek. Marco turns an even darker shade of red, and licks his lips nervously. Tom chuckles lowly, causing it to radiate through Marco. "Will you stay with me for awhile?" He asks nervously.

    "Of course," Tom responds quickly, smiling brightly. Marco nods happily and pulls them down onto his bed. He wraps his arms around the demon and falls asleep in a matter of seconds. "Marco, I didn't mean like-" He blinks when he feels Marco's breathing even out. Had he not been sleeping? Tom brushes Marco's hair out of his eyes and sighs, getting comfortable and letting sleep overtake him as well.


	2. Beauty

    Marco wakes up to warmth radiating from a mass in front of him. He keeps his eyes closed and presses closer. He has one hand laid over the thing, and one by his side. He frowns lightly and feels around until his arm goes through a hole a bit above his head. He sighs softly, pulling the object closer. His fingers brush against something hard in the newfound soft spot. Curious, he wraps his hand around it gently, slowly feeling along it. He hears someone grunt in front of him, and the mass moves a bit. Oh. Oh! Marco bites his bottom lip and holds his breath, stilling his hand.

    Tom wakes up to someone stroking one of his horns, their arm coming from behind and wrapped around his neck slightly. He grunts and wiggles a bit at the feeling, causing the hand to stop moving. Dammit, that had felt good, if not a bit arousing. Maybe it was a good thing Marco had stopped. Marco. A less dressed than usual Marco. Who has somehow made his way down Tom so his face is pressed into his shoulder blades. Tom's face heats up when he realizes where Marco's other arm is; draped across his hips. He closes his eyes, feigning sleep. Because, A, what if someone comes in? And, B, Tom rather enjoys the soft touches of the smaller boy. Arousal be damned, he wants more touches.

    After a minute of no movement from either of them, Marco lets out his breath. Whoever is in front of him must still be asleep. He begins moving his hand gently again, still very curious as to what the hard object among softness may be. His arm hits something warm, from his upward motions. At the same moment, he feels the hard object taper into a sharp tip. It clicks in his mind, and he gasps. Tom! This is Tom! And he's fondling one of the demon's horns! He yanks his arm away quickly, his finger tips brushing against soft skin as he pulls away. A warm liquid gathers on them as he recovers his arm. Curiously, he pulls a bit away from Tom, and stares down at his fingers in the dusk. Blood. Marco's throat goes dry as he stares at the unexpected liquid.

    Tom nearly breathes a sigh of relief when Marco starts moving his hand again. Though, it causes a whole new problem. Marco isn't being careful anymore, and the movement is just too much for Tom to handle. He bites his lip harshly to stop himself from making any noises and spooking the Latino boy. Of course, a moment later the roaming hand is at the tip of his horn, and the arm is pressed against his chin. He bites his lip harder, drawing blood. Marco pulls his arm back, but not without brushing his fingers against Tom's lips. Where blood has gathered. Fuck. He feels the smaller boy pull away from him, then hears a gasp as he presumably looks at the blood.

    In a flash, Tom is off of Marco's bed and in the floor with a thud. Marco scoots himself too the edge to peer at the demon, who is cursing under his breath. Tom looks up and pauses when they make eye contact. After a moment, he is laughing, mesmerizing Marco, who is staring at the blood on his lips. "My legs fell asleep!" Tom sits up carefully, stretching his legs in front of him. "There's no use standing if they won't move." Marco is laughing with him now, and he drops himself onto the floor next to the demon.

    "Dude, that was hilarious!" Marco's eyes sparkle in the light from the setting sun, and oh, Tom should -- no, needs to -- go, before he makes a fool of himself because Marco looks so pretty in this lighting. A beat later, Marco's head is resting against Tom's shoulder as he tries to catch his breath from laughing so hard. "Oh, and you have blood on your mouth," the smaller boy mumbles after he has regained some composure. Tom nods and absent mindedly wipes the blood away, mumbling an excuse about a nightmare.

    Marco's head shoots up, and he stares at Tom wide eyed. "What?" He asks quickly, and, thinking he still has some blood on his lips, wipes furiously at them. Marco shakes his head and face palms, then squeaks and pulls the blanket from the bed over himself. And yeah, okay, maybe Tom can see why the boy may be so self conscious. "Hey, it's just me. I have other things to worry about than telling you that you're too skinny or whatever you're afraid of. And, for the record, you're not. So relax. You shouldn't worry so much about what others think. Who cares, right? All that should matter is that you're being the best Marco Diaz you can be."

    "Thank you," Marco whispers, bowing his head, cheeks crimson. But Tom isn't looking. He's staring out the window at the sunset, mesmerized. With a bit of feeling back in his legs, he stands and makes his way over to the glass. Marco watches him curiously. After a moment he stands, wrapping the blanket around himself. "Have you never seen a sunset before?" Tom shakes his head and turns toward Marco, his mouth a little o of surprise.

    "This is called a sunset? It's beautiful," he breathes out, feeling calmer than ever before. He turns back to the window, watching the colors swirl in the sky. Marco smiles at Tom's fascination.

    "Hey, you want to spend the night? There's a thing called a sunrise that looks almost the same, except it brings the day. A sunset brings the night." Tom's eyes widen and he bounces up and down excitedly.

    "You mean Earth people get to see this twice a day?" Marco furrows his brows in confusion. Does Tom not have sunsets and sun rises in the Underworld?

    "Most of the time. Sometimes clouds hide it. This one isn't even the prettiest one all week. You should have seen the one the night Star left. It was stunning." Marco smiles fondly, staring out the window. Tom turns his head to stare at the boy. Stunning? Yes, that is a good way to explain it. To explain him, with the orange and pink and purple dancing across the side of his face, and reflecting in his brown eyes. Tom turns his attention back to the sunset, a thought dawning on him.

    About an hour later, after the sun had set and Marco claimed there was nothing else to do, and that they need to be up early to watch the sun rise anyway, Tom is laying in the floor on a blanket pallet, the Latino boy a ways away from him on his own pallet. Marco had insisted they both sleep on the floor, since he didn't like to make his company feel bad, Tom refused to sleep on the bed alone, and what had happened earlier when they were both on the bed. Marco had also made sure they were at least ten feet apart, because he didn't want to take any chance of waking up and stroking Tom's horn again. The demon kept it to himself that he had enjoyed the sensation.

    Now, he lay away, listening to the even breathing of the brunette from his left. He chooses this moment to relay his new found information to the air; "I'm gay. At least, I'm gay for Marco. Fuck." He shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. Images of Marco bathed in the light of the setting sun appear before him, and he opens his eyes back to the darkness. Maybe it was just the light! He hadn't thought Marco was attractive until that moment, so it had to be the light! And with that thought, Tom closes his eyes for sleep, happy no more images cast themselves into his mind.


	3. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP. When I go into edit, the paragraphs have indents, but I don't see them in my work!

Tom is royally, utterly, fucked. At least, that's what he decides in the morning, when Marco wakes him by shaking him gently, the curtains already pulled back from the window, bright colors shining through, and creating little rainbows across the smaller boy's face. It only takes a moment for Tom to grab his chin, tilting his head up and staring at the dancing light. Marco squeaks lightly, blinking rapidly up at Tom. "There's little rainbows on you!" Marco's cheeks turn red, and he pulls away gently.

"There's little rainbows on you too, but the sun rise is more interesting," Marco mumbles, making his way to the window. Tom follows, careful not to let their shoulders brush. Just in case he tries something again. Not that what he did was an advance. He shakes his head lightly, and watches the sun rise. It's somehow even more beautiful than the sun set. Maybe because he knows the day will start once the colors are gone. But for now, there are colors, and little rainbows scattered around Marco's room.

"It's lovely, Tom! I haven't seen one this pretty in a long time. Since the day Star came, actually." Marco smiles softly, glancing at the demon. "Maybe it means you're staying here as well?" Tom stares at Marco's hopeful look. He can't deny that.

"Of course I'll stay. But I need to go home for some items. And I'm not promising I'll stay forever either." Marco beams at him, leaning down to pick up the laser puppy that had made its way into the room only moments ago. He starts twirling around the room, holding up the puppy as if dancing with it. Tom rolls his eyes. "Marco, why are you dancing with a dog?"

Marco turns to Tom, who has a brow quirked up. He places Barko down, and holds out his hand formally to the demon. "May I have this dance?" Tom rolls his eyes, but takes the offered hand anyway. Maybe it's because of the rainbows. Maybe it's because of Marco's gentle smile. Or maybe it's because Tom is insane. Whatever the reason, he quickly decides that rainbows in brown hair is addictive.

Marco laughs happily, pulling Tom close and spinning him around. The demon rolls his eyes, taking the lead. The smaller boy stares at him in surprise. "You didn't think I was going to let you lead, did you?" In response, the Latino switches their positions once again. This keeps repeating, each never having the lead more than thirty seconds at a time. Neither notices when the sun is up high enough to remove the rainbows from the room. Nor do they notice the camera recording them dancing from the now ajar door.

With a good ten minutes of video in hand, Rafael and Angie make their way down to the living room. He smiles at her brightly, causing her to laugh. "They're so lost in each other! It's adorable, right?" She pipes up, causing her husband to nod. They have something to look forward to now. "They're totally in love with each other." Rafael laughs.

"Yes, but I don't think either of them knows it. We must do something. But what?" He thinks for a moment. "Maybe we could lock them in our smallest room together?" Angie shakes her head, taking a moment to think of her own idea.

"I think we should have them cook breakfast together, and set up something that will make one or both of them floury. It might help them to realize their feelings for each other if they have to clean that much flour. Especially off of each other." Rafael beams at her.

"Yes! I like that idea! Let's go set up the 'trap' while they are still distracted." They nod at each other, smirking lightly as they head to the kitchen, quickly planning exactly what they will do.

Tom has no idea how much time has passed, but he is rather enjoying himself. Marco is panting though, so he suggests they take a break. If the karate safe kid is out of breath, then they must have been dancing for at least an hour. He glances out the window, shocked to see the sun higher in the sky, and without any colors around it. "Marco, what time is it? And when does the sun usually rise?" Marco clicks his phone on, staring dumbfounded at the time.

"It's right around eight fifteen now. The sun rises at seven or so. I can't believe we danced that long! No wonder I'm out of breath. But I had fun. Did you?" Marco looks at Tom shyly, his self consciousness showing through for a moment.

"Of course I had fun! How could I not? I danced with you for that long, didn't I? Really Marco, you need to stop worrying so much. You're great." Tom smiles brightly at him. "And before you say anything, I promise. That I had fun and that you're great." He smiles flawlessly, sharp teeth showing. Marco rolls his eyes and shoves Tom's shoulder playfully. "You take that back!" He plays along.

"Never!" Marco runs across the room, Tom chasing after him. The demon pushes on his shoulder, running back to their previous spot, by the bed. Marco slams into him a bit too harshly, and they topple onto the bed. Somehow, Marco has managed to straddle Tom's hips, pinning the demon to the bed. His cheeks turn crimson and he quickly pushes himself off. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, Marco. Really." He sits up, his cheeks also a bit darker than normal. Marco stares at the dark lilac for a moment. "What? Is there something on my face again?" He wipes his face furiously.

"No no no. Nothing like that. I was just looking. There was a weird shadow or something." He says, trying to smoothly covering up the mistake. Tom nods happily.

"Good. I'm glad nothing is wrong." Marco internally breaths a sigh of relief. He hears his parents call for them from downstairs. "Oh, mom and dad are awake. Let's go see what they want." Without waiting for a response, he leaves the room, leaving the door open for Tom, who follows quickly.

"Marco! Can you and your friend make breakfast? We know you enjoyed helping Star when she wanted to cook, so we thought why not start him early?" Marco laughs at his father's words. He never let Star cook because of all the magic using, but his parents don't need to know that. He's sure Tom won't need to be scalded for that, so he drags him into the kitchen happily.

Rafael turns to his wife, both smiling brightly. "Now we wait." Angie says simply, straining to hear the commotion to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't wait to write the next chapter to this!


	4. Why I've not been writing this

I injured my wrist a few days ago and I can't type nearly as fast as I am usually able to. I was hoping the pain would go away but NOPE. I have to be able to type fast for 95% of things I write, otherwise I can't get everything that pops into my head down; it just goes by that quickly. I'm not even going to try with the fast typing because even this slow one really hurts. But don't worry! I'll still be writing on my new Severus x James story a bit, just slowly. I love writing and I just couldn't stop, so I started a story on basically the only thing I write that I can get an idea for and it stay in my head while I take my time typing it out. I'm sorry for the delay! I'm really looking forward to writing more of this, but I just can't. I've literally spent like ten minutes on this tiny bit.


End file.
